Lea (AFL)
(レア Rea) is a bachelorette in Story of World II: A Flowery Life. Lea works as Diego's assistant at the clinic. Although in Leaf loves to play soccer, she, unfortunately, is not good at it. Contrary to popular belief, Diego and Leaf are not related, although the two share a bond through health. However, in game, LeaF has a secret hobby, she is a sports critic which the Player will find out in an event. Lea might be clumsy at times, but always has a smile on her face, and is a very happy individual. She cares about all of her patients, and will offer advice when he feels it is necessary. She looks up to Dr. Diego as much as she does her parents. Lea lives and works at the Clinic with her assistant Diego. She rarely ventures far from it. During the day, she can be found walking around town. On Thursday, her day off, Lea can be seen in Starland City to visit Sonata while she is at home. If the weather is bad she will always stay inside the Clinic. After Lea is married, she will move her belongings into player's house. Lea will continue to work every regular days. In the evening, Lea visits Sonata's Shop at Mall of Bayern. On Thursdays, she still goes Sonata's House to play or see her. On days with bad weather she will not leave at all. 1st Symbol Event *Feliciano's Restaurant *11:00 to 14:00 *Thursday *Sunny or Snowy weather *Leaf has 10,000 Points or more Leaf tells you that she often comes to Feliciano's Restaurant to learn his secret recipes. On her days off, she will cook special meals for Dr. Diego. Leaf says that she is a pretty good cook! Choice 1: Cooking is fun. Result: +1000 SP She is glad to hear that you think the same way. Lea invites you to have a meal with her someday. She will use all of her skills to make you a feast. Lea didn't realise how fast time went by. Choice 2: Cooking is boring. Result: -1000 SP Lea doesn't agree with your opinion and finds it to be a shame that you don't like the art of cooking. Leaf shrugs it off, though, and leaves to take care of other things she needs to do. ---- 2nd Symbol Event *Walk from Baumgarten to Starland City *11:00 to 14:00 *Thursday *Sunny or Snowy weather *Leaf has 20,000 HP or more *You already seen Lea's 1st Symbol Event We are talking underneath the tree when Leaf abruptly stops. She was suppose to return a borrowed book to Primrose Private Academy today and had totally forgotten about it! You volunteer to go with her to return the book. At School, Leaf returns the book to Ulrich and then catches up to you. She noticed that you were browsing through the books and asks if one has found a book to borrow. Choice 1: Borrow activity book. Result: -2000 Points Lea is sad that you'd check out a book on becoming your own trainer instead of relying on her and Dr. Diego for help. She admits that being able to care for one's health is important but hopes that you will have more faith in them. Choice 2: Borrow cooking book. Result: +2000 Points Lea has checked out that book too. All this talk about food has made her hungry. Lea thanks the player for their company and heads back to General Clinic. ---- Sub-Event: Ring Confession The player must give Leaf a Ring to see the rest of her symbol events. The acceptance of a Ring is on Saturday or Sunday, sunny weather, between 8:00 and 11:00. Leaf must have 25,000 HP (two and a half Periwinkle indicator) or more. ---- 3rd Symbol Event *Rio General Clinic, Lea's room *20:00 to 22:00 *Sunday or Monday *Sunny, Snowy, or Rainy weather *Lea has 30,000 Points or more *You already seen Lea's 2nd Symbol Event Lea shows you the medical books she has to read because Lea is the nurse. There is a lot of information he doesn't know and has to study. At first, she couldn't understand the books, but he learned how to read them when he studied medicine in the city a long time ago. When Lea was younger, she doodled in her mother's medical books, which made her mother angry. She already respected her mother since childhood and plans to be as great doctor like his mother, but he hasn't been able to do it. The other day she made a mistake with her work, and now Leaf doubts if she can do it. Choice 1: Everyone makes mistakes. Result: -3000 SP Small mistakes can be the difference between life and death. Mistakes are not acceptable. She apologises for talking to you for so long. Choice 2: Hard work will pay off. Result: +3000 SP Her father has said the same thing, and made a lot of mistakes when he was an apprentice doctor. If Lea keeps trying, she can overcome the mistakes. She doesn't have time to feel depressed! Lea is determined to study and make more of an effort. She thanks the player for helping her and hopes that she can return the favour sometime. ---- 4th Symbol Event: Date Go to bed at 20:00 on any day of the week, as long as the weather is sunny. Lea has 40.000 SP (4 Symbols) or more, and you are going steady with her. Upon waking up in the morning, Lea will stop by the player's house, asking that he could go on a date with her. If the player accepts, she will ask him to go to Engel Stein Fields at 16:00. Not showing up to meet Lea or declining her request will result in losing 4000 SP. As the player arrives right on time, he is greeted by Lea, then suggest they sit down to watch the stream. Lea will ask if the player likes the greenery nature, and choosing the positive answer will earn +4000 Points with Lea, but choosing the negative answer will result in earning -5000 Points. At the end of evening, Lea and the player talked about how much fun they had, and the two will go home shortly afterwards. The wedding will take place at the gym inside Primrose Private Academy one week later. The Player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Headmaster Ulrich will presides the ceremony, and after the ceremony is over credits will play and you return back into house. The children you get from marrying Lea act active, energetic, and somewhat playful. They will have light black hair, dark brown eyes, and slightly tanned skin. The boy child has short hair while the girl child has hair in short, big curve-shaped pigtails. Her child's physical appearance are the same as Sonata's. Category:Flower Series characters Category:Flower Series Bachelorettes